Skid Situation Part 3 (The Finale)
by Xanafied4929
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors finally have a chance to bring back the real William. But what happens when Kiwi gets possessed and Ulrich and Yumi have to put aside their romantic entanglement to save William? Read for yourself and find out.


It was a nice Sunday and Jeremy and Aelita were looking over the devirtualization virus they created.

"Do you think this is going to work Jeremy?" Aelita said hoping everything would function properly.

"I'm not sure yet. We just need to finish the tests and hope for the best." Jeremy said while mentally crossing his fingers.

Just then the rest of the gang walked in. That made Aelita jump a little.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"We're trying to fix and tweak the virus so it functions properly." Aelita replied while Jeremy continued to work.

"Well let's just hope XANA doesn't launch an attack." Odd said.

Just then Ulrich and Yumi shouted at him.

"Don't jinx it!" They shouted.

"Hey, I only said I hope not I want!" Odd angrily responded.

"Done. All we have to do now is go to the Factory." Jeremy said as he finished typing the last line of binary.

"Now we can go." Jeremy said as he packed up his laptop and headed out the door.

While they were in the park heading for the Factory Odd noticed Kiwi followed them.

"No my little diggity dog. Back to school with you. Go on now. I'll play with you later." Odd said trying to get Kiwi to go back to school.

Suddenly the eye of XANA appeared in Kiwi's eyes.

"Run!" Ulrich said as everyone ran a mad dash towards the Factory.

As soon as everyone had gotten into the Scanner room and Jeremy reached the Lab he locked the elevator to make sure nobody else would enter. Meanwhile Odd was trying to hold back his tears and worrying about what would happen to Kiwi.

"I'm starting the virtualization process. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn Odd. Odd?" Jeremy said hoping he would hear something.

Sobbing coming from Odd answered his question.

"Odd, I know your worried about Kiwi but right now we have to focus on the mission." Jeremy said hoping to get Odd's mind off the worrying.

"I guess your right. Besides, if XANA destroys the world there will be no place for Kiwi to live." Odd said still sniffling.

"Where is the problem anyways?" Odd asked hoping Jeremy wasn't XANA-fied to.

"In the Ice Sector. 46 degrees West and 97 degrees South." Jeremy replied.

"You mean William is coming back today?" Odd asked. "Well we don't know yet. I know we'll have a better chance if you get in the scanner." Jeremy said while setting up the virtualization process for Odd.

Odd stepped in the scanner.

"Scanner, Odd. Transfer, Odd. Virtualization!" Just then Jeremy heard a clang.

"What was that?" Jeremy said aloud.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Kiwi is trying to break his way through the metal in the elevator and get down here." Jeremy said worriedly.

"Jeremy, we found William, but we really need that virus downloaded now." Ulrich said worried about getting devirtualized.

"I'm on it." Jeremy said while typing.

"Done." Jeremy said signaling he was finished.

Just then William went running and slammed Ulrich to the ground with his sword at Ulrich's throat.

While she had the time Yumi launched her fans which sliced William but only took 20 life points.

"That won't do you much good Yumi. Allow me!" Ulrich said as he surprised William and stabbed him in the back with both of his sabers.

"Do I have to remind you guys that William has 120 life points? Together you two have only managed to take 30 life points altogether." Jeremy said.

"We're doing what we can with the big ugly flying beast over here Jeremy." Odd said angrily.

Aelita shot an energy field and devirtualized the dark Manta.

"We're on our way now Jeremy." Aelita said.

"Jeremy how come the devirtualization virus didn't work?" Yumi asked.

"It does work but first you have to make him lose all of his life points." Jeremy replied.

"I hope your right." Ulrich said while trying to avoid any attacks from William at all costs.

Just then all of them launched attacks at William and that immediately devirtualized him. Then Jeremy launched and antivirus that would make sure William would never fall into XANA's clutches again. As soon as Jeremy noticed William was in a scanner, he injected him with the antivirus before he could do any damage. After Jeremy had injected him with the antivirus William fell out of the second scanner. Then the rest of the gang minus Jeremy came out of the scanners.

"Can someone help me get him up?" Yumi said while putting William's right arm over her shoulders.

Ulrich grabbed his left arm and put it over his shoulders.

"Hey Ulrich?" Yumi said.

"Yeah?" Ulrich replied.

"I hope you won't get jealous if William starts hanging around me again." Yumi said sadly while they were still walking to the elevator.

"Of course not. Besides we decided we were just good friends." Ulrich said angrily as they entered the elevator.

When they reached the Lab Odd and Aelita headed to see if Jeremy needed any help. Then Odd told Yumi and Ulrich "We heard all of that." While pointing a finger at Aelita while she helped Jeremy with the Supercomputer.

"Don't say anything." Ulrich said.

"And if we see any of this in the Kadic News you'll be sorry." Yumi added.

"Well at least you guys agree on something for once." Odd said.

Yumi and Ulrich both rolled their eyes. Just then William woke up. Everyone turned their heads when they heard William moan.

"Well guys it's the moment of truth." Jeremy said hoping William wouldn't kill them all.

"Huh, where am I?" William said trying to find out where he was and get his head straight.

"Well William, how did you sleep?" Odd said jokingly.

"That's not funny. How are you feeling?" Yumi asked.

"I feel like someone tied me up to a merry go round then spun me around for hours and hours." William said trying to keep himself from lying down.

"Well, at least the program worked." Jeremy said happily.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of the clone." Aelita said.

"Yeah, right after we find him." Yumi said.

"I'll get him." Odd said.

"I'll go with you." Ulrich said.

"The clone is in William's room." Jeremy said hoping nobody at school would get suspicious.

"What about the activated tower that XANA used to possess Kiwi?" Aelita asked.

"I took care of it using the deactivation program." Jeremy replied.

After Jeremy finished talking Ulrich and Odd ran towards the school.

"I know why you came. I won't tell anyone." Odd said.

"Yeah, but only because I'm here and going to make sure you won't." Ulrich said.

Odd wanted to say something but he didn't. When they found the clone, they took him by both arms then started running as fast as they could and within a few minutes they had the clone in the second scanner.

"Are we going on a trip?" The clone asked.

"No but you are and I'm afraid you will never come back." Jeremy said.

"Should I be worried?" The clone asked.

Jeremy forgot the clone couldn't feel anything.

"Not at all." Jeremy responded.

And within a few seconds the clone was deleted. The next thing that had to be done was bring the real William to school. Yumi and Aelita brought the real William with no questions from anyone. Afterwards the boys went back to school.

"Well, nice to know that's taken care of." Jeremy said.

"I was getting sick of that clone." Odd said.

"He was real trouble to deal with sometimes." Aelita teased.

Everyone was glad to know the real William was back.

The End

Thank you to all my readers. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Please have a good day.


End file.
